ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Grey Matter
Grey Matter is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from Galvan Prime. Appearance He looks like a humanoid frog with big yellow-green eyes, but in Ultimate Alien, ''he has the normal plain green eyes. He appears to be wearing a suit of some kind and has a stripe on his head that starts from the back of his head to his forehead, similar to Four Arms. He has a large (for him) Omnitrix symbol on his back, but it's on his chest in UA. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his original series self, but his black stripe is green, his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and he has green eyes. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, save for the inversed colors on his suit. He has sharper teeth, and the Omnimatrix IV is on his suit collar. Negative Grey Matter also has his ''Omniverse ''appearance. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, his appearance is similar to his ''Omniverse appearance when used by teenage Ben. However, his skin color is slightly altered, and his outfit is also slightly modified. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the the colors on his outfit are reversed. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Grey Matter has his Omniverse appearance, but he regains the black line in between his eyes. His Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. As for 11-year old Ben, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but he has no black line in between his eyes. ]] In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his Omniverse but he regains the stripe on his head and his suit. He wears the Omnitrix on the chest. His skin tone is the same as it was in the original series, In Austen 14 Grey Matter Wears A Grey Jumpsuit With A Black Belt. His Suit Collar Is Black, And. Has A Black Stripe Going Down it. He Wears Black, Fingerless Gloves With A Grey rectangle, He Has 2 Tendrills On His Heads And 4 Tendrills On His Chin Powers and Abilities http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/5/56/Greymatter_1.jpg Grey Matter using his smarts connect some wires. Grey Matter's size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create almost anything from spare parts and know the function of any device at a glance. Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their anatomy, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and he can climb walls thanks to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter appears to be stronger than he looks, as he was strong enough to move a cleaner's bucket with mops in it in Ultimate Weapon. According to Derrick, Grey Matter is amphibious and has gills.[1] Weaknesses His size can sometimes be an asset and sometimes a liability, because people can easily step on him and it could possibly kill him. Original Series He has yellow green eyes and the omnitrix symbol is on his back which is alot bigger than his eyes. Ultimate Alien He now has green eyes instead of yellow-green, and the Ultimatrix symbol is now on his chest, which is a lot smaller now, but normal size relative to Grey Matter. He is now gray instead of grayish-blue, and he still wears the suit. Terry 12 He is one of Terry's original 12. Appearances *A Day Unlike Any Other: Part 1 (first appearance) *Villainy: Part 1 (cameo; accidental seleced alien was Humungousaur) *The Creator (Terry 12) Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, he looks like his OV self, except he has a couple tendrils on his face and the Ultimatrix is on his chest. He appears in An Animo Wrapped in Mystery where he solves a puzzle. Appearances *An Animo Wrapped in Mystery Ven 10 There is not much differance between Grey Matter from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and this Grey Matter, except Ven's Grey Matter has a snake-toungue. Cassie 12: Original Series In the episode Uncle Stallion, I somehow shrunk Anna!,being used by Gastro, Grey Matter has a different physical appearance by his left robotic eye and turbo boosters attached to his back. There is a small button on his forehead which can shrink a person who accidently has their hands on it. He's more described as a fully functional machine. Jax 10 He is one of Jax's original ten aliens. Appearances *Uncle Stephano (episode) *Hunted (Jax 10) *Space Journey: Part 1 (x2) Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his OV appearance. He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 1 and 2 to hack the D-Laser. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Grey Matter in A Man, My Son to work with Ben 10,000 as Brainstorm, and they successfully create a crosstime portal. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Ben 10: X Evolution In Ben 10 X Evolution, Grey Matter is called X-Grey Matter since he was unlocked using the Evolutrix (Formerly called X-Evolutrix). In appearance, X-Grey Matter has 3 stripes starting from the top and bottom of his eyes. He also has a 2 stripes from the stomach to the back. The Evolutrix symbol is behind him. His wrist has an arch-like black stripe that starts from the border of his sleeve, same as on his legs. He also has each stripes near his shoulder and knee. He can shoot beams from his wrist and can jump very far. The picture here is a drawing using paint. For the official picture please go to this page - X-Grey Matter Ben 12 In Ben 12, Grey Miatter looks the same, except his sleeves are completely black and the Omntrix is on his chest. Appearances *Arachnimo Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance, but the Omnitrix 1.5 is on his chest. He first appears in Anger Management to defeat Tyrannopede. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he fixes Kevin's car. Alix- United Heroes It is said that Alix will transform into and fuse with Greymatter in this form: John Smith 10 Grey Matter is unlocked after John uses the Omnitrix to scan Azmuth. Appearances By John *Azmuth (episode) (first appearance) *Joyride (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Highbreed Rising *Time Walker *John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Gwen *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Buzzshock) Galactic Battle By John *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Escape *The Alliance (John Smith 10) *"I Decree" *Trip to Naboo *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) Clone Created by Dr. Animo *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John *Separatists (episode) Distant Worlds *War Game (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) *Dactyl and the Hunter (accidental transformation) Phantom Watch *Lost Magic (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Goat Foo) Ancient Times *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) (By John in Ahmad's body) (selected by Eon) *Herald of the Gods *Forced to Fight (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) (goes Ultimate) *Sea of Monsters (goes Ultimate) *Fear (John Smith 10) *The Labyrinth (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker *Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Sozin's Comet Part 1 (by clone 1) *Equalists (by clone 2) Kingdom Hearts By Kairi *End of the World Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *Castle Oblivion *Radiant Garden By John *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1 *Darkside (episode) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Grey Matter first appears as a mechanic for Carl Nesmith, keeping his suit running. Rook gains possession of him, then returns it to John. Appearances Summoned by Carl Nesmith *Old Rivals Summoned by Rook *Change in Plans *Friends (JSXFF) *Into the Hole By John *Phantom's Wrath Part 1 (goes Ultimate) Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in Ben 12,but the Prototrix symbol is on his back. Ben 10 Aliens World According to Elghin Hebrado that Grey Matter will return to 5th Series his design will to be different and resmbles since 4th Series. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Grey Matter's costume has taken a darker tone. Voice: Richard Horvitz Appearances *TBA Ben 10: Omnitrix Leashed Grey Matter is one of Ben's rebooted useless ten aliens. *Inbreak (debut) Appearances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Bad Luck (Used by Lego) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Trouble With Doubles (simulation) *Wrath of Vilgax (first reappearance, Randomizer) *Rumors and Lies *Hero's Challenge Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Stress, Stress and More Stress (first reappearance, unintentional transformation) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''Anger Management (first reappearance) *Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension'' Ben 10: The Omniwars *A Man, My Son (first re-appearance) *Puppets on a String *Blukic and Driba Go to Perplexahedron Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben Unknown 11-year old Ben Unknown Gallery Grey_Matter BTROE.JPG|Grey Matter in Ben 10: Rise of Evil Ben10GreyMatter.jpg Ben 10 ultimate alien grey matter.png|A fake UA Grey Matter Grey Matter.gif Haywire Grey Matter.png|Haywire Grey Matter with Alien X by Brian Albedo as grey matter.png|Albedo as Grey Matter n10smgrey matter.png|Noah 10 Super Matrix Grey Matter Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter by Rob Macaroni MateriaGris.PNG measgreymatter2.png|Stan as Greymatter greymatter2.jpg|Grey Matter in Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Grey Matter in HTEF.jpg|Grey Matter in Howard 10: Example Force Gastro as Graymatter.png|Gastro as Grey Matter in Cassie 12: Original Series Grey matter.JPG|Dunamis as grey matter Ov grey matter.png|OV Grey Matter (Unpixeled by Solo) Dennis as Gery Matter.jpg|Dennis as Grey Matter Greymttt.png|Bryce as Greymatter in B10UH/BBO Grey matter omniverse.png|11 year old Grey Matter in Omniverse Materia_Gris_en_UA_mejor_imagen_-_CC3B3pia.PNG|In Ultimate Alien GM.png BTDW Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter in BTDW BTE Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter in BTE BTNR Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter in Ben 10: Negative Rising GreyMatterGlad.png GreyMatterPress.png Grey Matter's intelligence.png GreyMatterPose.jpg GreyMatterpic.png Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Misty 10 aliens Category:ICarly 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Smart aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Galvans Category:Small Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Kyle10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Weak aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Gray Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Negativetrix aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Omnitrix 2.0 Aliens